Four Seasons
by iGexter
Summary: A one-shot for each season of the year.
1. Spring: The Beginning

Title: Four Seasons

Pairing: Midorima x Takao

Rating: T

Summary: A one-shot for each season of the year.

A/N: This will be the first story of many to come that will be based on prompts so that I can get myself back into the flow of writing. I haven't wrote anything in the past three or four years so I apologize if this is less than coherent.

**Spring: The Beginning**

"I like you."

It was only three words. Three simple and otherwise meaningless words, but it was amazing how those three words, coupled with the person who had said them managed to render a certain raven haired point guard completely speechless.

Takao, in all honesty did not know how to react. Sure there was always the teasing comments from his teammates about his relationship with the stoic and self assured shooter, however actually hearing a confession coming from said shooter's mouth, suddenly put everything in a whole different perspective.

The prolonged silence was making Midorima uncomfortable. The longer Takao simply gawked at him, the more he regretted listening to that dope of an ex-teammate Kise for convincing him to show a little emotion once in a while, lest he lose Takao as a friend altogether. It was an unspoken bond that he and his raven haired teammate shared, a bond that was something a little more than friendship, however not quite reaching the relationship status. No doubt Takao was someone special, however it was only until recently that Midorima realized just _how_ special Takao was to him.

"Shin-chan... I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say... You like me?" The green haired shooter bristled at the question, clearly getting more and more uncomfortable as the awkwardness dragged on. When he had played the encounter through in his head the night before, Midorima had imagined a simple confession. Simple, as in he would confess, Takao would accept, followed by a quick make-out session behind the school before heading to class with five minutes to spare. It was now five minutes until class started, and they had barely gotten past the first bit. Midorima really hated when things didn't go to plan.

"Yes. I like you. I assume you like me too?" The taller male coughed, his self assured confidence slowly being replaced by an awkward doubt. Takao shook his head.

"Of course I like you Shin-chan! But... Why did you decide to tell me this all of a sudden?"

Ah. Now that question had the green haired shooter stumped. Indeed it had been Kise to convince him to get his feelings out in the open, but why had the thought even crossed his mind in the first place? Green eyebrows furrowed in concentration, thinking deeply about the reasoning behind it all.

Takao looked on at his fellow teammate, laughing as his Shin-chan pondered. He knew why Midorima had decided to confess his feelings, even if the shooter didn't fully realize it himself. The thought made Takao smile as he intertwined his fingers with the taller male's. Midorima, broken out of his thoughts from the physical contact, stared in silence as Takao leaned upwards towards him. A quick, but tender kiss was exchanged between the two, the simple contact saying more than words ever could. As Takao leaned back and gazed into Midorima's deep, emerald eyes, he knew that Midorima knew. This wasn't just about sneaking quick touches in the changing room showers, nor about the secret kisses between class. Which incidentally, everyone knew about anyway.

No. This had become something more; Something serious. And as Midorima leaned down once again to capture the shorter males lips, the only thought running through his mind was that this would be the start of something beautiful.

**TBC**


	2. Summer: Of Loving and Reminiscing

A/N: Thanks to all the followers, and favouriters and of course, my lovely reviewers. Sorry for making you wait for this chapter, I ended up re-doing it a couple of times and to be honest I'm still not completely happy with it. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway though, I should be another week or so with the next one shot :)

Happy reading!

**Summer: Of Loving and Reminiscing**

Ten years had gone by since that fateful day; The day that Midorima inadvertently confessed his feelings for Takao. Those years, when basketball was the only thought running through their minds, seemed so long ago that a certain pink haired manager thought it was high time for a small reunion. Despite claiming to not care about keeping in contact with his middle school teammates, Midorima made sure that he had all their phone and address details up to date. Through the courtesy of Takao of course.

"...and don't forget we'll need to pick up some groceries after the-... Shin-chan, are you even listening to me?" The green haired former shooter, now doctor, glanced up at his partner who was standing in the doorway with a slight pout on his face.

"Yes Takao. We're meeting at six o'clock, at the restaurant opposite the public park and after that we need to buy some groceries." Midorima replied. The raven haired man grinned before making his way over to where his lover was seated. Midorima grunted as Takao not so gently plonked himself down onto his lap, before turning to gaze intently into his deep green eyes.

Not much had changed in their relationship over the ten years that they'd been together. Midorima had opened up a bit more and Takao had calmed down a little with his teasing, but this was more due to maturity developing now that they had become adults. It was strange to think that at a time not so long ago, Midorima would have done anything to get away from the man sat in his lap, and said man didn't want anything more than to rile a reaction from the green haired tsundere.

There was a comfortable silence for a while, until a smile suddenly broke out over the raven male's face. "You know what I've just been thinking Shin-chan?"

Midorima cocked an eyebrow. "How great it would be if you stopped sitting on me?" he replied sarcastically. His lover laughed, wriggling more in his human seat to purposefully annoy the other man.

"I was thinking... We haven't done it in this chair ye- OW! Why did you hit me?!" Takao rubbed his side where Midorima had hit him, and non too gently either.

"And I actually thought something intellectual would come out of your mouth..." The doctor retorted, a slight blush making its way across his face. If it was one thing Takao loved about his Shin-chan, was that no matter how long they'd been together and even how long they'd been sexually active, his adorable tsundere would still blush at the slightest hint of something sex related.

"What time is it?" The question came randomly, and Takao actually had to take a minute to gather himself before he looked to the clock.

"It's nearly five. Why?"

The smirk that then planted itself on the past shooter's face was one that Takao had only seen in the past when basketball was a prominent part of their lives. It was the sort of smirk that meant Midorima was ready to take on a challenge, however recently the meaning of the smirk had turned into something different entirely.

"So we really haven't done it on this chair yet?"

* * *

"So you never said why you guys were so late. Did you get caught in traffic?" Momoi tilted her head to the side in question as Takao grinned and Midorima blushed slightly in embarrassment.

It was nearly seven when the two had arrived at the restaurant, both of their clothes rustled and they were both covered in a sheen of sweat as if they had been running. In hindsight, Midorima thought that sex right before a dinner date wasn't one of his more brilliant ideas.

"Yeah, we decided to do a little... 'Christening' before we came out," Takao replied, making his green haired lover splutter, as the rest of the generation of miracles either chuckled, or shared knowing glances.

"What Takao meant to say was that we were busy _cleaning_. Right Takao?" Midorima glared, silently threatening the raven haired point guard with his eyes.

"Chill out Midorima, we know you two go at it like rabbits sometimes. I've had the unfortunate incident where I've received a call from you and all I can hear is moaning, and groaning..." The table laughed as Aomine recalled his tale. Even Takao had the decency to blush a little at the comment. "Besides, isn't a healthy sex life good for your health?"

The green haired doctor, who by this time was as red as a tomato, could only glare and pointedly ignore the question that was being directed at him. Momoi chuckled. Some things would never change no matter how old they all got.

* * *

The group chatted and ate during their dinner together. They found out that Aomine had become a policeman recently, having just received his badge a few weeks ago. They also found out that the tanned male and a certain blonde pilot had been going steady for the past year, but they'd kept it a secret because they both weren't sure how long the relationship would last.

Kuroko and Kagami had also hit it off pretty well, having got together just after graduating from high school, and Murasakibara, Akashi and Momoi each had their own other halves that hadn't been able to make it to the dinner that night.

The evening had been fun, and it had been really nice to see everyone again even though Midorima would never admit it. As he and Takao waved goodbye to Kise and Aomine, they started to make their way towards the public park. The route through the park would take them on a slightly longer route home, however there was a small supermarket on the way. It was a warm and quiet summer's night anyway, so it wasn't like it was an inconvenience for them.

"It was nice seeing everyone again," Takao commented, linking his hand with his taller counterpart's. Midorima nodded as he pulled the shorter man slightly closer to his body. The night had brought back many memories of everything that had happened ten years prior. Leaving middle school, joining Shutoku, meeting Takao...

"Hey..." The two stopped walking suddenly, and Takao tilted his head up to look at his Shin-chan in question. "There's a basketball court just up ahead, and there's usually a couple of spare balls rolling around. You wanna...?"

The question didn't even need an answer as the two suddenly raced down the path towards the public courts. Because it was later in the evening there was no one around so Midorima and Takao played some one on one against each other.

That night, the two young men rediscovered their love of basketball. They played and played until they were panting with exhaustion. But as they stared intently into each others eyes, as the ball was dribbled across the court, they realized that no longer how much time will pass, love will always remain the same.

**TBC**


	3. Autumn: Revelations

A/N: Sorry guys! I know this took a bit longer than I said it was going to be but it seems that I currently have an insatiable appetite for some Aomine x Kagami, so my minds been... Elsewhere. Don't worry though, after this there's only going to be one more chapter for this series of one-shots. I hope you've enjoyed reading (and if you haven't don't worry I shall improve) and I'll try and not make you guys wait too long for the next chapter :)

This was actually my favorite one shot to write, because I love the thought of Midorima and Takao being parents! Anyway, I shall not give away too much.

Big thanks to all my reviewers and favouriters and followers! You guys are the best!

**Autumn: Revelations**

"I'm pregnant."

Midorima raised an eyebrow and coughed a little as the statement caught him off guard. For anyone else, this statement would have been a cause for celebration. However since Midorima wasn't like anyone else, and the fact that the statement had come from his _male _partner, the thirty six year old doctor simply let out an uninterested sigh.

"I don't think you're physically the right gender to be pregnant, Takao..." he said, lifting his eyes from his novel to stare over at his lover. It was late at night and Takao was in the adjoining bathroom doing his nightly routines. Midorima was already in bed, patiently waiting for his lover to join him.

"Yeah well, I never thought I'd say this but... I want a baby, Shin-chan..." Silence followed as both partners became deep in thought.

After a while, Takao finished up in the bathroom and proceeded to get into bed. He turned to throw an arm over Midorima's belly, while Midorima in turn lopped his left arm around the smaller man's shoulders, holding him in a light embrace. There was silence once again, before it was broken moments later by a sigh. "You should think about it Shin-chan. You'd make a really great dad..." and with that, the raven haired male cuddled closer to his love and started to settle into a deep, dream filled sleep.

* * *

"It says here that your profession is a doctor, and that your partner is a middle school coach. Is that correct?" Midorima nodded, pushing his glasses back up his nose as they slid down from the motion. Takao was sat next to him, almost shaking with excitement and happiness. After that night, the two had sat down for a long discussion, talking about the pros and cons of adopting a child. With both their careers, money was not going to be a problem. However there was the case of Midorima being on call twenty four hours a day. In the end, Takao managed to convince the other man to just book a month or so off work every year, so that they could spend some quality family time together.

"It looks like everything is in order then. Midorima-kun, Takao-kun; Please follow me." The two men stood and followed the young woman out into the hallway. Takao couldn't stop the grin from making its way to his face. For the past few years he had really wanted to bring a child into their small family. Having been brought up with younger siblings, he had learned from a young age to take care of and raise children. Since Shin-chan had turned thirty six a couple of months back, the raven had realized just how far in life they were getting, which in turn, brought back buried feelings of his want to have a family. The fact that his Shin-chan had agreed to them adopting a child, couldn't have made him happier.

"So what sort of child were you thinking of adopting? A girl or a boy? Maybe one that's a little older?" The woman asked, smiling as she led them towards some double doors where high pitched laughs and screams could be heard.

"We're not really sure. I think we're just going to see which kid seems to click with us the most, and of course if they want us to be their parents, right Shin-chan?" Takao chuckled, nudging his partner in his side. The taller man simply grunted and looked forward, keeping his composure perfectly straight and tall.

The threesome finally arrived at the doors, painted a cool mahogany color, and the young woman pushed them open to reveal rows of bunk beds and a large play area. Takao and Midorima's eyes widened at the number of children, all running and playing together. It made them sad to think that they'd only be giving one child a caring and loving home.

"Well feel free to go and interact with the children. I'll be in my office if you need me!" The woman smiled before turning on her heels and taking her leave. Midorima and Takao glanced at each other before letting out a huge sigh. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

It was now late in the afternoon. The sun was a bright orange in the sky and all around the colors of red and brown leaves covered the hard concrete ground. Inside, Midorima and Takao had taken a seat on one of the sofas beside the play area, and next to them was several book shelves stacked with an assortment of manga and children's storybooks. They were both exhausted, having been pulled into a game of cowboys and indians by a group of young boys. After that, a group of girls had asked them to play dress up, with Takao almost doubling over in laughter as the young girls smothered Midorima's entire face in lipstick. Finally, they had sat down with all the children and read to them the story of the hungry caterpillar, with Takao narrating and making big motions with his hands while Midorima quietly turned the pages.

It had been an eventful day, but sadly the couple were still stuck without a child. They were all sweet and fun, but none of them really clicked. "Maybe we should think about it tonight and then come back tomorrow?" Takao suggested, leaning back and looking over at his green haired lover.

"I think that would be a wise idea," he replied, placing his hands on his knees as if to get up.

All of a sudden, they heard a small sneeze behind one of the bookshelves. The couple glanced at each other before making their way over towards the source of the sound.

When they peered around the corner, they spotted a young girl of about eight, sat on her own in one of the comfy beanbags and reading a book. She looked short for her age, her little legs barely touching the ground as they hung over the bulge of the bean bag. Her dark black hair, the same color as her eyes, hung in two pigtails on either side of her head as they swished slightly from side to side. She hadn't noticed the two adults, who were watching her intently.

"Hey there!" Takao said, catching the little girls attention. She glanced up, her eyes widening in shock before she quickly closed her book and stood up to attention. "What are you reading there?" The girl didn't answer, instead shuffling her feet and hanging her head.

Takao smiled at her, trying to show that he wasn't a threat and slowly moved closer to crouch in front of her. Midorima stood awkwardly, not sure what to do in this situation until Takao motioned for him to crouch down as well.

"What's your name?" Again, the little girl shuffled her feet and for a minute, the two men didn't think she was going to answer. But then...

"Sachiko..." It was quiet, but it was still there and this made Takao grin even wider. He flew into a flurry of questions while seating himself in front of her, talking and chatting to her as if he'd known her for years. Midorima shuffled in discomfort, watching as Takao interacted with Sachiko. Even though he would never admit it outright, one of the main reasons for his not wanting a child was because deep down he didn't know how to interact with them. In short, he was scared that he wouldn't be a good father.

"Shin-chan! I'm just going to the bathroom so keep Chiko-chan company, okay?" The taller male started, as if to protest to Takao leaving but it was too late. The raven haired male stood and quickly made his way out from behind the bookshelves. There was an awkward silence as both Sachiko and Midorima refused to make eye contact. The doctor shuffled nervously when Sachiko finally glanced up to look at him. Raking his mind for some sort of conversation starter, a small voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Why do you have tape on your hand?" she asked, her eyes no longer showing fear but pure curiosity. "Did you get hurt?"

Sachiko took a couple of small tentative steps towards Midorima, her voice slightly laced with worry at the thought that he might be injured. The green haired doctor simply shook his head.

"I used to tape them for basketball. Now I do it because it helps with my being a doctor," he said, pushing his glasses up with his non-bandaged hand.

"What's basketball?"

* * *

When Takao made his way back, there were several thoughts running through his head. He wasn't sure what it was, but something had clicked inside of him as soon as he had seen little Chiko-chan. She was quiet and cute, reminding him a lot of his Shin-chan. _But does Shin-chan like her?_ Was the question that was giving him grief. He knew that his lover wasn't great with interacting with people, preferring to pretend to not care even though deep down he cared a lot. This was why Takao knew that Midorima would be a great father, he just needed the right child to bring that part out of him.

Making his way past bed and back behind the bookshelves, the sight that greeted Takao made his heart both flutter and soar with happiness. His green haired loved was now sat in the bean bag that Sachiko had previously occupied, with said child in his lap. He had apparently found a book about basketball and seemed to be explaining to her the rules and the general aim of the game, while she looked on in wonder and asked questions when something she didn't understand came up.

The sight couldn't be more endearing in Takao's eyes, and in that moment, he knew that they had found the click.

**TBC**


End file.
